


Bird in a golden cage

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Barista Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Cute Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Daddy Kink, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Size Kink, Smut, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, University Student Kim Jongdae | Chen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everybody knows Yoong Nabi. He is the son of the most powerful man in Korea and many other countries. He's good looking, smart, talented and he is...Tired. Of everything.Since he was a child, he was trained to be the best.He was trained to be cold and emotionless.He was trained to be the next CEO of "Yoong Enterprise".But he didn't want to be like his father. He wanted to dance, to travel and to be free. He gave up on this dreams a long time ago.Now he is the cold and emotionless man, his father wanted him to become.Can two persons change that?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... Maybe the first chapter was updated a little bit later than I planned to.  
> It's short and I promise the next chapters will be longer. I don't think I will manage to update regularly so sorrryyyy

As far as he can remember, the first sentence his father said to him, was „The only reason you were born, is to be the next CEO of Yoong Enterprise“.  
At first the words hurt and he wanted to prove his father that he was more worth than just the next CEO. But no matter what he tried, his father never acknowleged him, so he got used to it.  
As he grew up, he slowly realized what power he held in his hands and started having fun using it. Nabi started to bully the employee of his father, since they couldn‘t tell him that. After he got bored of it, his new hobby was to spend money. He spent money for everything. Clothes, cars, night activities and mostly beautiful women. It was no secret that the young man was a very sexual person, he had every opportunity to live out his sex drive. Every night a new woman was sent in his room, sometimes it was even more than one woman at the same time.  
But Nabi realized something after having fun with so many women. He wasn’t really interested in them anymore.  
Then he had an idea. If the female gender wasn’t catching his interest anymore, then why don’t try out the male gender? And he was right, after he had sex with a man for the first time, his sex drive went so high, a man a day was by far not enough for him.  
Of course, his father wasn’t allowed to know about this. What father would like to have a gay son? An after all, he was a future CEO. A scandal like this would destroy the company.  
Before he became this person, Nabi actually had a dream. He wanted to be a professional dancer. At night he would sneak out of his room and run to the nearest dance building and dance the whole night. He was good, he was really good. His brain stopped working, all his worries and nightmares weren’t important. The only thing that counted in this moment, was the music flowing through his body and moving him like a puppet on a string. This nights were his freedom. Like a bird, he could fly away.  
But when the morning sun was shining over the houses again, the little bird was caught by the brutal fangs of reality and put back in the beautiful golden cage.  
This was his life for almost sixteen years.  
Today he is 27 and just a puppet of his father. After his butler, Bin Jinwoo, died he became the person his father wanted to create. A cold and merciless man, born to be a leader.

"It's time to wake up, young Master. Today you have a meeting with five CEO's of Companies from Europe, The United States and Russia. At 17.30 you have to attend a birthday of Mr. Kim, your fathers business partner. After that, your day is done and you can do whatever you want", the butler opened the big curtains and immediately the sun flooded the room. Nabi groaned and turned around in his bed, so the sun couldn’t reach his face. But he knew better than being late to a meeting, so reluctantly he sat up and yawned.  
“Good Morning, young Master”, a maid greeted him smiling, while pushing a serving cart with his breakfast. “Morning”, he answered also smiling and finally standing up. He was still naked from last night, so a butler gave him his robe out of silk. “Your breakfast is ready, please enjoy your meal young Master”, the young maid walked out of the room and and two other maids were standing behind his chair to serve him. Nabi wasn’t really hungry but knew, going through the day without food was a stupid idea.  
After he was finished, he walked again is his room and there were two butlers holding up the clothes for today.  
He was dressed and finally could leave the house. Of course, he wasn't driving himself but his personal chauffeur was already waiting for him.  
"Good morning, Sir. Should I stop somewhere before you go to the meeting?", he asked Nabi while starting the car. “Yes, I am really in the mood for coffee.  
I heard of a good coffee shop near the park, so stop there.” He took a short bow with the head and drove to the said coffee shop. Before he got out of the car, Nabi put on a face mask to prevent being recognized. Today he wasn't in the mood for people staring at him. “We arrived Sir. Please don't take too long, you have to be in the meeting on time”, his chauffeur asked while opening the door for him. Nabi sighed and answered “I know, I know. I'm right back.”  
The shop was very modern. The walls were made out of glass and already many people walked in and out of the shop. ‘Well the coffee must be really good’, he thought to himself and opened the door. Immediately the strong scent of coffee and freshly made pastries welcomed him and for a second he wanted to cancel the meeting and stay here. But then he remembered that his father would kill him and he forgot his little dream. Fortunately nobody stood before the counter, so he walked straight to the guy behind the counter and cleared his throat to gain the guy's attention.  
The man looked up and Nabi felt beast in his mind waking up. The guy was at least 10 centimeters smaller than him what actually didn't surprise him. After all, Nabi stood proud 1,85 m. The cute barista had brown hair that was styled in a central crest. He had brown eyes that shined so beautiful in the light as if the sun shined through a glass of whiskey. He reminded Nabi of a cat. Or rather a cute little kitten, that was pushed in a corner by a hungry lion. I want him. Eventually he noticed that Nabi was staring and blushed while asking “What do you want to order, Sir?”. The taller one smirked and answered with a deeper voice than usual “A black coffee and the phone number of the cute barista standing before me”, that made the guy even more blush and he quickly hurried to make the coffee. That was the special thing about this coffee shop. Every drink and every biscuit was self made by the cute barista and his two employees. Logically the clients had to wait longer for their coffee than in normal shops. The reason why so many people still bought the coffee in this shop was that nowhere else the coffee tasted so good and no one made it with so much love than the three baristi.  
Many minutes later the cute guy came back with the cup and handed it to Nabi. “That would be 1920 ₩, please”, Nabi handed him the money and said still smirking “And my second order? I remember there was a second thing”. It got on his nerves that he didn’t knew the guys name and noticed then that he wasn’t wearing a name tag. “Actually what is your name? Or should I just call you Sugar?”, he whispered in the strangers name. “Ehm no… My name is Kim… Kim Minseok. I’m sorry but I don’t give my number to strangers” Minseok stuttered a answer. Nabi frowned slightly but then said while taking his mask off “Well then, hello I’m Yoong Nabi and you are Kim Minseok. See, now we know each other”. When he mentioned his name, Minseok looked up shocked and almost choked on his own breath when he saw Nabi’s face. “You are… the son…”, he tried to form a sentence but he was so shocked because who didn’t knew Yoong Nabi, the future CEO of Yoong Enterprise and biggest player of South Korea? And him standing here, in this little shop and shamelessly flirting with Minseok, while being dressed as if he was on the way to a catwalk. Minseok wouldn’t actually be surprised if he really was because this face was of a Greece sex god. He wasn’t even starting on his body. Minseok couldn’t lie, he searched pictures of the man and fantasized over his body. But who hadn’t?  
“So after you know who I am and I know who you are, would there be a possibility that you rethink your decision? I promise you, you won’t regret it even for a second”, Nabi asked while leaning on the counter. This time Minseok did think about it but after some time he answered “I’m sorry, but only because I know your name, it doesn’t mean we are not strangers. Even if I could search up your name in the Internet. So no, I’m sorry but I won’t give you my number.”  
Nabi tried not to show that he was surprised. As if nothing happened, he took his coffee and walked out of the shop.  
When his chauffeur saw him, he asked worried “Is everything okay, Sir?”. Jiho wasn’t in the mood anymore and just answered grumpy “Just drive and don’t ask any questions.” His chauffeur bowed and they drove to the meeting.  
Kim Minseok. You have awoken the hungry monster inside me and you have to pay for it.

When they arrived, Nabi walked out and was greeted by his personal assistant. A cute little guy with brown doe eyes. More than often Nabi had used his body in his office. He just couldn’t get enough of this pretty boy laying naked on his desk and mewling like a bitch in heat.  
“Good Morning, Sir. Today you have an important meeting. Here are all documents you will need for it”, he welcomed him and gave him a pack of folders. He screamed surprised when Nabi grabbed him by the waist and whispered in his ear “You know, we actually have time. Come in my office and don’t forget the toys, got it?”. The boy just nodded and ran off to do what he was told.  
Maybe today wouldn’t be as bad as he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but they will get longer by time

As far as he can remember, the first sentence his father said to him, was „The only reason you were born, is to be the next CEO of Yoong Enterprise“. At first the words hurt and he wanted to prove his father that he was more worth than just the next CEO. But no matter what he tried, his father never acknowleged him, so he got used to it. As he grew up, he slowly realized what power he held in his hands and started having fun using it. Nabi started to bully the employee of his father, since they couldn‘t tell him that. After he got bored of it, his new hobby was to spend money. He spent money for everything. Clothes, cars, night activities and mostly beautiful women. It was no secret that the young man was a very sexual person, he had every opportunity to live out his sex drive. Every night a new woman was sent in his room, sometimes it was even more than one woman at the same time. But Nabi realized something after having fun with so many women. He wasn’t really interested in them anymore. Then he had an idea. If the female gender wasn’t catching his interest anymore, then why don’t try out the male gender? And he was right, after he had sex with a man for the first time, his sex drive went so high, a man a day was by far not enough for him. Of course, his father wasn’t allowed to know about this. What father would like to have a gay son? An after all, he was a future CEO. A scandal like this would destroy the company. Before he became this person, Nabi actually had a dream. He wanted to be a professional dancer. At night he would sneak out of his room and run to the nearest dance building and dance the whole night. He was good, he was really good. His brain stopped working, all his worries and nightmares weren’t important. The only thing that counted in this moment, was the music flowing through his body and moving him like a puppet on a string. This nights were his freedom. Like a bird, he could fly away. But when the morning sun was shining over the houses again, the little bird was caught by the brutal fangs of reality and put back in the beautiful golden cage. This was his life for almost sixteen years. Today he is 27 and just a puppet of his father. After his butler, Bin Jinwoo, died he became the person his father wanted to create. A cold and merciless man, born to be a leader.

"It's time to wake up, young Master. Today you have a meeting with five CEO's of Companies from Europe, The United States and Russia. At 17.30 you have to attend a birthday of Mr. Kim, your fathers business partner. After that, your day is done and you can do whatever you want", the butler opened the big curtains and immediately the sun flooded the room. Nabi groaned and turned around in his bed, so the sun couldn’t reach his face. But he knew better than being late to a meeting, so reluctantly he sat up and yawned. “Good Morning, young Master”, a maid greeted him smiling, while pushing a serving cart with his breakfast. “Morning”, he answered also smiling and finally standing up. He was still naked from last night, so a butler gave him his robe out of silk. “Your breakfast is ready, please enjoy your meal young Master”, the young maid walked out of the room and and two other maids were standing behind his chair to serve him. Nabi wasn’t really hungry but knew, going through the day without food was a stupid idea. After he was finished, he walked again is his room and there were two butlers holding up the clothes for today. He was dressed and finally could leave the house. Of course, he wasn't driving himself but his personal chauffeur was already waiting for him. "Good morning, Sir. Should I stop somewhere before you go to the meeting?", he asked Nabi while starting the car. “Yes, I am really in the mood for coffee. I heard of a good coffee shop near the park, so stop there.” He took a short bow with the head and drove to the said coffee shop. Before he got out of the car, Nabi put on a face mask to prevent being recognized. Today he wasn't in the mood for people staring at him. “We arrived Sir. Please don't take too long, you have to be in the meeting on time”, his chauffeur asked while opening the door for him. Nabi sighed and answered “I know, I know. I'm right back.” The shop was very modern. The walls were made out of glass and already many people walked in and out of the shop. ‘Well the coffee must be really good’, he thought to himself and opened the door. Immediately the strong scent of coffee and freshly made pastries welcomed him and for a second he wanted to cancel the meeting and stay here. But then he remembered that his father would kill him and he forgot his little dream. Fortunately nobody stood before the counter, so he walked straight to the guy behind the counter and cleared his throat to gain the guy's attention.

The man looked up and Nabi felt beast in his mind waking up. The guy was at least 10 centimeters smaller than him what actually didn't surprise him. After all, Nabi stood proud 1,85 m. The cute barista had brown hair that was styled in a central crest. He had brown eyes that shined so beautiful in the light as if the sun shined through a glass of whiskey. He reminded Nabi of a cat. Or rather a cute little kitten, that was pushed in a corner by a hungry lion. I want him. Eventually he noticed that Nabi was staring and blushed while asking “What do you want to order, Sir?”. The taller one smirked and answered with a deeper voice than usual “A black coffee and the phone number of the cute barista standing before me”, that made the guy even more blush and he quickly hurried to make the coffee. That was the special thing about this coffee shop. Every drink and every biscuit was self made by the cute barista and his two employees. Logically the clients had to wait longer for their coffee than in normal shops. The reason why so many people still bought the coffee in this shop was that nowhere else the coffee tasted so good and no one made it with so much love than the three baristi. Many minutes later the cute guy came back with the cup and handed it to Nabi. “That would be 1920 ₩, please”, Nabi handed him the money and said still smirking “And my second order? I remember there was a second thing”. It got on his nerves that he didn’t knew the guys name and noticed then that he wasn’t wearing a name tag. “Actually what is your name? Or should I just call you Sugar?”, he whispered in the strangers name. “Ehm no… My name is Kim… Kim Minseok. I’m sorry but I don’t give my number to strangers” Minseok stuttered a answer. Nabi frowned slightly but then said while taking his mask off “Well then, hello I’m Yoong Nabi and you are Kim Minseok. See, now we know each other”. When he mentioned his name, Minseok looked up shocked and almost choked on his own breath when he saw Nabi’s face. “You are… the son…”, he tried to form a sentence but he was so shocked because who didn’t knew Yoong Nabi, the future CEO of Yoong Enterprise and biggest player of South Korea? And him standing here, in this little shop and shamelessly flirting with Minseok, while being dressed as if he was on the way to a catwalk. Minseok wouldn’t actually be surprised if he really was because this face was of a Greece sex god. He wasn’t even starting on his body. Minseok couldn’t lie, he searched pictures of the man and fantasized over his body. But who hadn’t? “So after you know who I am and I know who you are, would there be a possibility that you rethink your decision? I promise you, you won’t regret it even for a second”, Nabi asked while leaning on the counter. This time Minseok did think about it but after some time he answered “I’m sorry, but only because I know your name, it doesn’t mean we are not strangers. Even if I could search up your name in the Internet. So no, I’m sorry but I won’t give you my number.” Nabi tried not to show that he was surprised.

As if nothing happened, he took his coffee and walked out of the shop. When his chauffeur saw him, he asked worried “Is everything okay, Sir?”. Jiho wasn’t in the mood anymore and just answered grumpy “Just drive and don’t ask any questions.” His chauffeur bowed and they drove to the meeting. _Kim Minseok. You have awoken the hungry monster inside me and you have to pay for it._ When they arrived, Nabi walked out and was greeted by his personal assistant. A cute little guy with brown doe eyes. More than often Nabi had used his body in his office. He just couldn’t get enough of this pretty boy laying naked on his desk and mewling like a bitch in heat. “Good Morning, Sir. Today you have an important meeting. Here are all documents you will need for it”, he welcomed him and gave him a pack of folders. He screamed surprised when Nabi grabbed him by the waist and whispered in his ear “You know, we actually have time. Come in my office and don’t forget the toys, got it?”. The boy just nodded and ran off to do what he was told. Maybe today wouldn’t be as bad as he thought.


	3. Chapter 0

I am going to start this fanfiction in a few days. 

This is my first fanfic on this page, so have mercy please. It's a Xiumin x Chen x OC Story.

This will contain topics as sexual abuse, depression, self-esteem issues and suicide(attempt).

If this things bother you or TRIGGER you, please leave. I don't want to trigger or offend anyone.

This is pure FICTION and I DO NOT support rape and other kind of things.


End file.
